Various hydroxy substituted benzohydroxamic acids are known--see Gale and Hynes, J. Med. Chem., 11, 191 (1968), Gale, Hynes and Smith, ibid, 13, 571 (1970), van't Riet, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,322, Howle and Gale, Proc. Soc. Exptl. Biol. Med., 131, 697 (1969), Gale, et al., Biochem. Pharm., 20, 2677 (1971).
Biological effects of hydroxy-substituted benzamides as well as other uses of such compounds are found in Kreuchunas, U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,480, Chemical Abstracts, 85, 94115w (1978), 74, 112752f (1971).
The hydroxybenzohydroxamic acids are known to be inhibitors of ribonucleotide reductase according to the Elford, Wampler and van't Riet group--see Cancer Res., 22, 589 (1979), Abstracts, Proc. Am. Assoc. Cancer Res., 18, 177 (1977), 19, 63 (1978), 20, 149 (1979), 22, 18 (1981), 23, 202 (1982), Va. J. Sci., 29, 81 (1978), papers, J. Pharm. Sci., 69, 856 (1980), New Approaches to the Design of Antineoplastic Agents-Bardos and Kalman, eds., pp. 227 (Elsevier Biomedical, New York, N.Y.), 856 (1982), Advances in Enzyme Regulation, 19, 151 (1981), Abstract, Med. Ped. Oncol., 10, 102 (1982), Abstract, Proc. 13th Int. Cancer Cong., pp. 88 (1982), papers, J. Med. Chem., 22, 589 (1979) and Cancer Treat. Rep., 66, 1825 (1982).
Polyhydroxy-substituted benzamidoximes, benzamidines, benzohydroxyamidoximes and benzamidates, so far as can be ascertained, are not recorded in the chemical literature.